my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Niku
|romaji = Niku Kasai|alias = Blaze Hero "Walking Volcano" 炎|ほのお}}ヒーロー (Formerly) Hell Storm 地獄嵐|じごくあらし}} (Current)|birthday = 14 August|age = |gender = Male|height = 7'9"|weight = 293 lbs|hair = Coal Black|eye = Black|bloodtype = O-|quirk = Inferno Dust|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro Hero (Previously) Villain (Current)|affiliation = The Four Elements (Previously) Hellish Winter (Current)|entrance exam = 78 Villain 0 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 3rd}} Character Overview Kasai Niku is a Pro Hero turned Villain. As a Hero, Kasai was a member of "The Four Elements," a Pro Hero team that followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. As of now, Kasai is a member of the villainous duo "Hellish Winter," with Fuyu Kiba as the other. He possesses the Quirk Inferno Dust. Appearance Kasai Niku is often considered a giant among men with incredible height and bulk. He is rather muscular, but not to the point where is muscles hinder his movement greatly. His skin is ashen in color with scars upon his body in various areas. Along with that, Kasai possesses messy, singed-black hair. This is complimented by his coal black eyes, one of which is constantly shut due to irreparable damage. Two notable traits of his are his intimidating presence and even more terrifying smile. His casual apparel consists of a black, sleeveless shirt accompanied by an open biker jacket decorated with flames. He wears a necklace with a bright-orange stone dangling from it. Tagging along with his biker jacket, Kasai wears black leather pants with flames decorating the hems. He wears a faded fingerless glove on his right hand with a full glove on his left. He wears ankle-high black leather boots to wrap up his coal colored style. Kasai's Villain outfit consists of a skin tight red suit as a base that is decorated in numerous flames. That aside, Kasai wields bulky, orange, elbow-length gauntlets that allow him to use his Quirk and fire off flamethrowers. Connected to the gauntlets lies a reinforced fuel tank upon his back with tubes made of graphene connecting them. Kasai wears a yellow belt that carries napalm grenades with one slot always reserved for his specialized cigars. To top it all off, Kasai wears a pair of googles with only a single lens, that of which is colored red, to protect his good eye. An accessory exclusive to when he works with Fuyu Kiba is a gas mask that blocks out nitrogen gas and lets in oxygen gas. This is worn in order to prevent Kasai from suffocating in the nitrogen clouds that Fuyu can create. Personality Kasai has always been an intimidating individual, whether it be his appearance or his deep, resonating voice that screams danger. Despite this, he is known to be fairly kind to anyone he isn't assigned to attack. To those people, he shows utmost violence and destruction. He viewed his job as a necessity in order to protect those who could not protect themselves, namely the poor as he grew up as such. Due to his poverty, he has grown to be a rather angry individual most of the time. Often scoffing at people who complain over menial problems. Despite this, he is a very open individual, but is no stranger to being blunt about his own opinions. He was often viewed as the most destructive, verbally and physically, of "The Four Elements." A trait, that was both a blessing an a curse, was his resolve to do what he believed was right. This resolve, however, was one of the driving factors for his downfall. Despite his intimidating appearance, he has a noticeable fear of caves and mines that spur from his PTSD. He actively avoids caves and will oftentimes force his allies away from them and will instead recommend an alternative route. If somehow put in a cave, he will begin to panic and act erratically often resulting in him trying to blast holes in the cave or mine to get out as soon as possible. He is socially stunted due to his childhood of labor. Causing many jokes to go over his head. Those who are affectionate towards him may not get through to him with hints, as he was never exposed to such emotions. One would have to be blunt with him if they were to tell him something. This made it seem like he is mentally challenged. Despite this, he is just as intelligent as the average person despite never being able to attend early school. His strong suit, however, is in politics and economy. He was well versed in both of these subjects, giving him incredible levels of political and economic understanding. He is incredibly hateful towards greedy individuals due to corporate greed being the root of all of his problems. Despite this, he would not go on outbursts at the sight of a businessperson and would instead stare menacingly at him/her until they were out of sight. Alongside greed, he has been shown to dislike those with a weak will and no motivation. He is disgusted at the sight of someone giving up after a single try and will often motivate an individual to keep going. Due to the competitive environment he grew up in with the hardest workers getting the most pay, he is prone to being rather competitive in many areas. He will make this evident in the way he caries himself as he will become much more aggressive and intimidating in order to demoralize his competition. Despite this, he will concede defeat if he were to be bested several times. After the event that contorted his resolve, Kasai became much more violent towards the rich. While he didn't harbor any extra disdain towards anyone else, he held no concern for anyone he may injure while destroying property. He viewed it as something else big business will have to pay for. It was only when his tunnel vision faded that he would then lament over those he may have killed. Despite that, he pushed on knowing that once more money is in circulation, more programs will be open for those in need. Thus, he hopes that those will counter balance all the evil that he is doing. He misses the life he left behind and can sometimes be seen reminiscing of the times he was with his team. Despite all of his wishes, he knows that he has reached a point of which he can't return to his normal life without major problems. So he plans to ride out this storm until either he dies or he is captured. History Relationships Family= General: Being raised in a poor family had gifted Kasai insight and durability that allowed him to endure his family's impoverishment. He was taught his kindness from his family and would carry it upon him even to his defection to an extent. Since he was poor, he had few friends, fortunately they were all true friends. Kasai is the main reason his family lives to this day. |-| The Four Elements= General: They met not long after Kasai's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Kasai was assigned to destroy and intimidate, which was easy for him due to the nature of his Quirk and his imposing appearance. He was deemed the most volatile of the team and was thus constantly gauged by his teammates so that he wouldn't hurt others unintentionally. For the time Kasai was a part of the team, they grew close to eachother. The bond was similar in passion to that of a family. Sadly, Kasai's downfall caused immense grief to the team with him included. Despite the atrocities that Kasai has committed as Hell Storm, the rest of the elements are doing whatever they can to cure him of his disillusionment. Chikyuu Karada: Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." Kasai respects Chikyuu mainly for his righteous heart, which he values greatly even after his departure. Despite this, Kasai greatly envies Chikyuu's normal life and thus isn't really able to connnect with him all too much due to that. After his departure, he views Chikyuu as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. Chikyuu, on the other hand, views Kasai as the only person he hesitates to fight due to his valor, intimidating traits, and his destructive potential and is not entirely fond of his violent and competitive nature being akin to that of a rampant fire. After Kasai departed, Chikyuu has become fearful of Kasai due to what he is capable of. He, despite hating Kasai's actions, wishes to bring him back on behalf of Kaiyou. When in combat, these two are incredibly deadly as both are capable of nullifying eachothers' weaknesses. Kasai can force opponents away or into melee range depending on the circumstance while Chikyuu can resupply Kasai with carbon. While Chikyuu's healing does make one nauseous, Kasai's innate willpower essentially negated that effect. Thus allowing Kasai to use his Quirk much more often and allowing Chikyuu to get in close to his opponents easier. Hayate Kokyuu: Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman was the wind member of the team. Kasai would often be the one to force her out of her lazy mindset as angering him was the last thing she wanted to do. He wasn't all too good at helping Hayate with her problems, only providing tidbits of advice in an attempt to help her. After his departure, he viewed Hayate as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. Hayate, on the other hand, had always felt uneasy around Kasai due to his imposing appearance and potential. Despite this, Hayate felt an odd sense of security beside Kasai as he was terrifying to those who didn't know him. She would often try to get Kasai together with Kaiyou, as he was a dense individual and required someone to be blunt with him. Her unease turned to fear once Kasai became a Villain. When in combat, the two are great at crowd control. Kasai creates his clouds while Hayate spreads them out, covering the area in coal dust. Alongside that, Hayate can also coerce opponents into Kasai's clouds or into melee range. Kasai can also serve as Hayate's shield if need be due to his bulky build. Kaiyou Kodomo: Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman was the Water member of the team. Kasai would marvel at Kaiyou's perpetual positivity. Wanting to be happy like her, he would often ask for advice, albeit bluntly. He was unable to detect her affection due to living a life devoid of it making such a feeling foreign to him. She would have to be direct with him, but she couldn't due to his supposed death. After his departure, Kasai views Kaiyou as one of the only people capable and deserving of bringing him down. Kaiyou, on the other hand, loved Kasai dearly. She would often stand by Kasai whenever he was around and converse with him more than the rest of her team. Kaiyou would often drop hints of her affection towards Kasai, but these hints were often missed. Love aside, Kaiyou would often try to mellow out Kasai's intense demeanor so that he wouldn't hurt someone unintentionally. After he left, Kaiyou was emotionally devastated, but was also determined to bring him back to his senses. When together, they are an incredibly dangerous offensive threat. Kasai can limit the opponents' mobility while Kaiyou obliterates the opposition. Also,Kasai is the only one who can keep up and even exceed Kaiyou's violent and destructive capability. Making getting stuck in an arena of smoke with these two basically a death wish. Whenever Kasai wishes to detonate his clouds, Kaiyou is easily capable of getting away from the blast zone, allowing her to get out unscathed easier than their other teammates. |-| The Four Seasons= Fuyu Kiba: Previously the Winter member of "The Four Seasons," Fuyu had experienced a similar fate that led to his defection. While Kasai was infuriated by corporate abuse, Fuyu has disdain towards civilian ingratitude. This caused Fuyu to travel a similar road as Kasai, eventually intertwining their fates. Despite being polar opposites in personality and goal, they had both found common ground. That common ground was enough to hold a steady bond between the two. Thus, the duo "Hellish Winter" was born. They, personally, haven't bonded that much. Despite knowing eachother for roughly a year, they are reluctant to talk to eachother about their life before. They both know that they were once Heroes and part of a Hero team, but not much else. That aside, they have grown to tolerate eachother. When in combat, Fuyu Kiba often rushes into combat while Kasai culminates a cloud. Fuyu, being rather adeptat melee combat, distracts opponents long enough for Kasai to develop a decent sized cloud before he either detonates it or goes on to create another cloud. Whenever Fuyu needs time to recuperate, he can hide behind or in Kasai's clouds while Kasai steps in to take the brunt of the attack. Fuyu, while recuperating, will proceed to cover the area in nitrogen clouds and his liquid nitrogen saliva. Natsu Seiryoku: ***In Development*** Abilities Quirk: Inferno Dust Emitter-Type Quirk that has Kasai concentrate a portion of his carbonic body mass into the epidermic layer of his skin, forming highly volatile coal dust that easily chips off of him to form clouds of volatile black smoke. This Quirk, while highly destructive, can be both taxing and incredibly dangerous to Kasai as he losses vital carbon and can easily injure himself in his own explosions. Durable Kasai's body is like a wall of muscle. He can take a hit and keep on coming like it was nothing. It takes strong attacks to hurt him as anything less is often ignored or not even felt. Willpower Kasai is about as persistent as one gets. Even when his body gives out, his mind and heart will not, often forcing his body to the extreme in dire situations. It is hard to put him down and even harder to keep him down. Strength Kasai is a giant among men, and as such, is built like a giant. Despite not having a strength-altering Quirk, Kasai is capable of tossing cars if he so chooses. Terrifying Due to his size, power, smile, and voice, Kasai is an intimidating individual. Capable of scaring off all but the truly brave when he fights. Even then, a lurking shadow of dread hangs in the backs of the minds of those who stand against him. Fighting Style Kasai is capable of switching between two different fighting styles whenever he so chooses. These fighting styles are named Bombardier and Brawler. Bombardier When using this fighting style, Kasai will keep at a decent distance and utilize his Quirk, flamethrowers, and his grenades. Kasai will make little to no attempt at fighting with melee and will instead create a wall of volatile dust in order to get some space. Oftentimes, Kasai will follow up the clouds of volatile dust with a flamethrower in order to cause a massive explosion. Periodically, Kasai will toss his napalm grenades to cause blazes that are difficult to extinguish. In this fighting style, Kasai will attack indiscriminately save for Fuyu Kiba and will mainly aim to cause as much collateral damage as possible. This fighting style, while difficult to counter effectively, is often the most taxing on Kasai's end as he is constantly using his Quirk. Thus lossing some of his carbonic bodymass. The best, and nearly only way to counter it is to utilize some kind of wind manipulation as rushing in blindly through the clouds of dust is incredibly hazardous. Along with that, attacks from above are often met with volatile dust clouds obscuring the view of the attackers Brawler When using this fighting style. Kasai will rush into melee range by either running, using his Quirk to propel himself forward, or trapping his opponents in a circle of coal dust with him. At this range, Kasai will then utilize his incredible strength to brutally beat his opponents into submission. This fighting style is littered with kicks, punches, headbutts, and dirty tactics. One such tactic is to blow a cloud of coal dust into the face of an opponent and deliver a powerful strike to the opponent. Fortunately, Kasai will refrain from using his flamethrowers and napalm grenades when using this fighting style. However, he will actively target the one(s) he deems the be the biggest threat to him or his allies. This fighting style is the least taxing on his body, and is thus used more that the other. Weaknesses to this style include limited use of his own Quirk, undisciplined and sloppy attacks, tunnel vision, and restriction of weaponry. Notable Techniques * Demon Blaze ( | Akuma Honoo): '''This technique is primarily used in the event of being outnumbered or surrounded. This technique has Kasai point his flamethrowers towards the ground and fire them off at the ground. Creating a large circle of fanning flames around him that spread rapidly, scorching whatever gets caught in the flames. Likewise, this technique is mostly used when Kasai uses his Bombardier fighting style in order to set off explosions in a large radius thanks to his Quirk. While it has a wide range and is incredibly dangerous, it has little vertical coverage, save for the explosions. Meaning anything that can get to high ground is, for the most part, safe from this technique. * '''Calamity Eruption ( | Saigai Bakuhatsu): '''This technique is perhaps the most dangerous, yet most avoidable. Kasai strives to do this whenever he uses his Bombardier style. What he does is he expels as much of his Quirk as he can and will detonate it after a certain amount or until someone gets close. Causing an incredibly powerful explosion capable of leveling anything within a large radius that increases in size depending on the amount of his Quirk that is in the air. While it is taxing on his body, he will often go for it first as it causes massive property damage, which he strives to do. Making it imperative to close the gap between him and his opponent before he culminates too much dust. * '''Burning Grasp ( | Nenshou Haaku): '''This technique is a dangerous, single target attack that is used in Kasai's Brawler style. In this, Kasai will grab an opponent, raise him/her over his head and slam the opponent into the ground with great force. He will then pin the opponent down by stomping on his/her chest and will fire his flamethrowers point blank at the opponent. Sending the opponent to a fiery demise. He can do this with two opponents simultaneously if need be. This technique is easily countered as long as the target has someone to aid him/her if Kasai decides to grab him/her. Otherwise, it is a killing move unless the opponent is resistant to fire. Even then, the lack of oxygen could become a problem for the opponent. * '''Hell's Gatekeeper ( の | Jigoku no Monban): '''While not really an offensive technique, it is one of Kasai's most iconic. This technique is meant for intimidation. This technique is only used in Kasai's Brawler fighting style. In this, Kasai will grab one of his napalm grenades and will let it detonate on his suit, covering him in flames. He will then proceed to walk menacingly towards his opponent with his trademark smile. Any who attempt to attack him risk getting caught in a burning bear hug where Kasai will attempt to snap the opponent's spine while the flames and smoke engulf the victim. The best way to fight against this technique is to avoid getting close to him until the napalm burns out. * '''Fiery Rain ( | Enen Ame): '''This technique is used whenever Kasai feels that his opponents are outmaneuvering him. In this, he will chuck numerous napalm grenades into the air at random directions. Allowing them to detonate in the air and spread the flames further than if they were to detonate on the ground. This technique is meant to limit the movement of opponents. Whenever this technique is used with his Bombardier fighting style, he will chuck more grenades further outward before having one detonate inside the cloud. Whenever used with his Brawler fighting style, he will toss them in a way that even further limits the opponents' movement. This, however, comes with the risk of his arena detonating before he is finished with it. It is difficult to work around this technique as napalm doesn't extinguish like normal fire. The best way to beat this is to get to higher ground to escape the flames. '''Gear Explosion Resistant Suit This full body, skin tight suit that Kasai wears protects him from both explosions and fire directed at him. Napalm will stick to the suit, but will cause no damage to it. While his head isn't covered, by this, it is an easy fix by either turning away or blocking his face with his arms. This suit is made from durable, hard to tear material. Thus resulting in minimal if not no damage to the suit. Twin Infernos These are a pair of massive, bronze-orange, flame resistant elbow-length gauntlets that are each fitted with a smoke projector and a flamethrower. They both are connected to "The Mantle" via durable, heat resistant tubes made of graphene, They draw their dust from the arms of Kasai, which are protected and covered by the gauntlets. The smoke projectors expel coal dust from Kasai's Quirk and form an airtight seal when not in use to prevent flames from entering the dust chambers where shed dust is held. This is often followed up with the flamethrowers in order to deal out his devastating explosions. These projectors are located on the underside of the wrists. The flamethrowers create incredible hot flames that shoot out about 30-50 ft from the nozzle. The large range of these weapons make it difficult to close the gap between the opponent and Kasai unless they are for some reason resistant to fire. These flamethrowers are located on the topside of the wrists. The Mantle This is a large, durable, heat resistant tank full of flammable fuel that sits upon Kasai's back. The tank itself is made of a titanium alloy. While this makes it heavy, which isn't too much of a problem for Kasai, it is incredibly difficult to even dent and is rather resistant to heat. This tank is capable of holding up to 150 gallons of flammable fuel. Napalm Grenades These grenades are simply grenades filled with napalm. The flames from these grenades can't be put out like any other fire, for it burns without the need of oxygen. Carbon Sticks These cigars are made entirely of carbonic materials such as wood, coal, and oil. The smoke that is inhaled by Kasai helps replenish lost carbonic body mass. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Physically strong * Can fight at long and close range. * Incredibly tough. * Incredible willpower. * Destructive Quirk. * Intimidating. * Can absorb carbon. * Tank. Weaknesses * Quirk is taxing * Undisciplined fighting style. * Destructive Quirk * Can get tunnel vision * Tank Stats Quotes * "What the Hell am I supposed to do? These money-guzzling, slave-driving mongrels are rich enough to weasel themselves out of any accusations. You know what? To Hell with this! I'm going to burn a hole in their wallets one way or another... with an emphasis on burn." ''— Kasai Niku's resignation statement to the government. * "''I remember meeting a woman who would constantly go on about stars and shit like that. Yeah, she was a bit of an astronomy freak. But that is besides the point. She was very charismatic and energetic. Don't think I ever seen her without some pep in her step." — ''Kasai Niku talking about Natsu Seiryoku with his teammates. * ''"You were born and lived in luxury while I had to literally and figuratively claw my family out of a hole as a child. Give me a reason not to turn you to ashes you pretentious prick!" ''— Kasai Niku's hostility towards Fuyu Kiba upon meeting him for the first time. * ''"My body and soul will not rest until I run these exploitative bastards into the ground! Just try an stop me! I'll make sure you scatter at the very sight of a lit candle when I'm done with you!" ''— Kasai Niku threatening a Hero trying to stop him. * ''"While I envy your normal life, I can't deny the fact that you have your heart in the right place. That alone is why I trust you as a leader." ''— Kasai Niku to Chikyuu Karada. * ''"Life can be rough, sometimes too rough. At times, nothing ever seems to go your way. I was born into that feeling, so don't feel alone." ''— Kasai Niku to Hayate Kokyuu. * ''"How the Hell are you so happy all of the time? I would like a little bit of that joy." ''— Kasai Niku to Kaiyou Kodomo. '''MORE TO COME' Trivia * Kasai Niku means Fire Flesh. ** Kasai 火災 means conflagration; fire. *** Ka 火 also means fire. *** Sai 災 means disaster; calamity; woe; curse; evil. ** Niku 肉 means flesh. * The image used is of Guts from Berserk. ** The image for his partner, Fuyu Kiba, is Griffith, Guts' nemesis. * Kasai's test scores are as follows. ** Entrance Exam: 78 Villain 0 Rescue. ** Quirk Apprehension: 3rd. * The smoke Kasai creates can cause black-lung disease. ** This, in combination with Fuyu's nitrogen gas, make two incredibly dangerous black and white stage hazards. * It is hinted that Kasai's Quirk may have caused the explosion that endangered his family. * Kasai draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of fire. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Zeal, which is embodied in Kasai's stubborn belief of what he is doing is best. ** Motivation, which is embodied in Kasai's nigh, if not, completely indomitable will. ** Destruction, which is embodied in Kasai's betrayal. ** Intimidation, which is embodied in Kasai's imposing physicality. ** Passion, which is embodied in Kasai's genuine care towards those in need. * Kasai Niku's voice is the same as Alucard's from Hellsing Ultimate. ** His partner, Fuyu Kiba, has the voice of Alexander Anderson, Alucard's nemesis. * Kasai Niku has two theme songs. ** His default theme is Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park. ** His combat theme is Point of No Return by Starset. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Anti-Villains